Un poco antes de ti
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Antes de que todo cayera en pedazos, existió una pequeña familia feliz. / Precuela de Si no fuera por ti.
1. Chapter 1

**Un poco antes de ti.**

Primera parte.

Karin despertó sonriendo al sentir los brazos de su esposo a su alrededor. Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con aquella mirada turquesa que tanto amaba incluso desde niña. Al verla sonriendo, Toshiro también le sonrió levemente.

-Buenos días.- se inclinó levemente para rozar sus labios con los suyos.

-Buenos días.- correspondió el beso gustosamente. –Es extraño que sigas en la cama a estas horas. ¿O acaso me desperté temprano por una vez?- bromeó acurrucándose más en su pecho.

-Nunca fuiste de creer en milagros, Karin.- él rodó los ojos mientras ella reía. –Simplemente decidí esperar a que despiertes, es domingo así que puedo permitirme entrar una hora tarde al menos, tal vez dos.-

-¿Quieres quedarte a seguir trabajando en ese hermanito que le prometimos a nuestra hija?- ronroneó arqueando su espalda para pegar más sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las sábanas. –Ella está impaciente, ya sabes.- le lanzó una mirada seductora.

Él abrió la boca para decirle que eso era una mala idea puesto que su pequeña de seis años podría despertar en cualquier momento, pero ella de inmediato se le tiró encima y calló cualquier argumento con besos demasiado apasionados como para que tuviera ganas de resistirse. Aun así, era consciente del peligro de que su niña se despertara, así que, muy a pesar de ambos, tuvo que ser un encuentro bastante rápido, aunque no menos intenso que lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Una vez medianamente saciados, Karin lo arrastró a la ducha y allí tuvieron otro encuentro rápido antes de finalmente abandonar su habitación de un humor excelente dispuestos a despertar a su hija que afortunadamente seguía dormida. La mujer simplemente le dio un beso de buenos días a su retoño antes de dejarla al cuidado de su padre para bajar a la cocina y empezar a hacer el desayuno.

Tarareó mientras preparaba panqueques y picaba algunas frutas, sintiéndose plena y feliz. Su alegría solo aumentó cuando su esposo y su hija bajaron e insistieron en ayudarla con tanta terquedad que acabó cediendo y entre los tres terminaron de preparar todo y luego se sentaron a la mesa.

-¿Tienen que trabajar hoy también?- preguntó con un puchero su pequeña, su cara llena de la crema que siempre le gustaba agregar a sus panqueques.

-Shimo, ya te he dicho que seas más cuidadosa. Recuerda tus modales.- Toshiro frunció el ceño ligeramente, porque nunca sería capaz de mirar completamente ceñudo a su bebé, y uso una servilleta para limpiar su rostro. –Y sabes que sí, tengo muchas personas trabajando para mí. Y en el hospital tu madre tiene muchos pacientes que dependen de ella, algunos de esos son niños como tú.-

-Ya sé, ya sé.- siguió con sus adorables pucheros.

-Nuestro fin de semana libre pasó hace solo una semana, cielo, tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo mes.- Karin extendió una mano para acariciar sus cabellos tan blancos como los de su padre. –Pero los domingos no trabajamos tantas horas, al regresar saldremos un tiempo a la plaza ¿quieres?- eso finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa a la pequeña.

-¡Sí!- celebró.

Las horas en el hospital le supieron eternas. Amaba su trabajo pero dejar a su hija triste con su tía Momo no le sentaba bien y sabía que su esposo sentía lo mismo, así que salió del hospital lo antes posible y al llegar no la sorprendió ver el auto de su marido ya allí, él era su propio jefe así que nadie le reclamaría salir más temprano. Rápidamente entró a la casa y su pequeña saltó a sus brazos ya lista para ir a la plaza, por lo que solo se quitó la bata y salieron de la casa para caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad y consentir un poco a su única hija con la que nunca podían estar tanto como quisieran.

Ese día fue sumamente feliz para la pequeña familia de tres, los padres consintieron a su primogénita en todo lo que pudieron y ella le dedicó las más hermosas de las sonrisas, alejando inmediatamente cualquier estrés que el trabajo pudiera dejar en ellos.

Al llegar a la casa cenaron algo ligero después de tanta golosina y llevaron a la pequeña a la cama, él le contó una breve historia y ella le cantó una canción de cuna, dejándola durmiendo profundamente. Solo entonces fueron a su propia habitación tomados de la mano con sonrisas cómplices, dispuestos a repetir de modo mucho más prolongado lo que hicieron esa mañana.

Desgraciadamente, ese lunes Toshiro no pudo esperar a que Karin despierte en sus brazos. Los lunes eran días duros, agitados, tenía una junta a primera hora así que simplemente dejó un beso en sus labios mientras aún estaba dormida y se marchó dejando en una nota que no se preocupe, que desayunaría algo en la editorial y que intentaría venir temprano. Odiaba irse cuando sus dos chicas estaban dormidas pero no tenía el corazón para despertarlas solo para decirles que no podría desayunar con ellas.

Cuando llegó al trabajo ese lunes, fue que el infierno se desató.

Una estafa. Uno de sus editores cayó en una trampa de otra editorial con la cual competían desde hace años. Acordó la producción masiva de un libro cuyos derechos ya le pertenecían a la otra editorial. El libro ya fue producido, lo que significaba pérdidas millonarias, y muy probablemente la competencia no tardaría en demandarlos por este malentendido. Claramente había sido una táctica suya para hundirlos, pero sería difícil probar eso ante un juez. Y claro, como era el jefe, toda la responsabilidad caía en él.

-Temó que este no es un error que pueda perdonar.- el editor responsable de todo este lío estaba sentado frente a él con la cabeza gacha. –Tu incompetencia sobrepasa los límites de lo aceptable. Estás despedido.- no le gustaba dejar a alguien sin trabajo, menos cuando le suplicaba de la forma en la que el hombre lo estaba haciendo, pero en estos casos no tenía opción. –Kira, ¿cómo saldremos de esto?- miró a su mano derecha una vez se deshicieron del editor.

-Será un proceso largo y delicado, Hitsugaya-san, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que logremos salir.- suspiró. –Prepararé una junta con nuestros abogados, por mientras, será mejor que encuentre una forma de silenciar a la prensa. Lo primordial ahora mismo es mantener nuestra imagen o solo nos hundiremos más rápido.-

Él se frotó la nuca con cansancio. Podía lidiar con la prensa, tenía algunos amigos con influencias que le debían favores, pero para silenciar exitosamente a todas las posibles amenazas se requeriría mucho dinero, muchos acuerdos con personas con las que no le gustaba tratar. Sin embargo en la situación actual no tenía más opciones, esto le costaría muchísimo dinero que debería emplear en otras cosas, lo cual significaba pérdidas. Tenía un gran fondo de emergencia para épocas de crisis como esta, pero eso no lo ayudaría por mucho. Debería recortar gastos, disminuir su actual monto de producción y reducir el personal.

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza invadirlo desde ese mismo momento. Su estrés solo estaba comenzando. Y ni siquiera logró desayunar.

Llegó tarde a casa, su esposa e hija ya estaban cenando, y a pesar de que le guardaron comida no tenía apetito, simplemente fue directo a estrellarse en la cama para dormir.

Se despertó más relajado al sentir los brazos de su esposa alrededor de su nuca, pero justo cuando pensaba despertarla para hablarle de lo horrible que fue su día ayer y cómo lo sentía por no haber cenado con ellas, su celular sonó. Era Kira, recordándole que debía llegar temprano para esa reunión con el presidente del periódico virtual más popular del país, quien estaba dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo para no divulgar la información que tenía respecto a su pequeño fiasco.

Negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo lo rápido que volaba la información con el maldito internet y solo pudo darle un suave beso en la frente a su esposa antes de levantarse y dejarle una nota de que probablemente llegaría tarde y no lo esperara para cenar.

La reunión fue bien, aunque perdió más dinero del que había tenido planeado soltar originalmente, y luego tuvo que ocuparse de decenas de otras cuestiones que requerían su atención. Todos en la editorial estaban desesperándose, muchos ya sospechaban de los recortes de personal que se harían pese a que aún no lo había discutido con la junta directiva. Y a pesar de todo tenían que seguir aparentando que nada pasaba.

Se quedó hasta muy tarde en la oficina, cuando llegó a casa se encontró a Shimo bostezando en el regazo de su madre. Su pequeña había querido esperarlo despierta para saludarlo. Eso le rompió el corazón y se prometió a sí mismo salir de esta crisis cuanto antes por el bien de su familia. Su esposa, bendita sea ella, no le hizo ninguna pregunta pese a que vio lo mucho que quería preguntarle, simplemente lo dejó pasar un poco de tiempo con su hija y luego lo ayudó a quitarse su ajustado traje y se acurrucó a su lado en la cama. Él tenía muchísimas ganas de hacerle el amor, pero se sentía demasiado cansado mental y físicamente, así que casi al instante que su cabeza tocó la almohada se durmió.

Los problemas solo empeoraron a medida que pasaban las semanas. La demanda se realizó y fue más difícil silenciar a la prensa teniendo en cuenta la presión de la otra editorial, las quejas de los despedidos y la obvia disminución de su producción.

Su trabajo se había vuelto un caos que estaba afectando hasta su salud, de no ser porque Matsumoto lo obligaba a comer mientras hacía su papeleo probablemente se habría vuelto esquelético después del primer mes. Y su pobre familia era la que más sufría, apenas las veía, debía irse muy temprano y llegaba muy tarde. Lo extrañaban y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar estar fuera. Solo podía rezar porque esta crisis pasara rápido y todo volviera a ser como antes.

Karin estaba teniendo sus propios problemas en el hospital. Con el aumento gradual de la población había más pacientes, y aunque también había más ofertas de doctores recién graduados, los hospitales no contaban con las instalaciones ni el presupuesto suficiente para tantos empleados y tantos pacientes. La solución obvia era construir más hospitales, pero nadie había movido un dedo por ello ni tampoco parecía importarle a los ciudadanos más que a la hora de quejarse por lo mucho que debían esperar para ser atendidos.

El estrés generado en el trabajo más los problemas que estaba teniendo con su marido pesaban mucho en su mente, su único alivio era su hermosa hija que no importa qué siempre lograba aligerar su humor y sacarle sonrisas. Como tenía tanto trabajo no podía verla tanto como acostumbraba, y al llegar a casa su atención de dirigía únicamente a ella, lo mismo pasaba con su esposo, que también parecía tener problemas (aunque no habían podido hablar de eso y no tenía ni idea qué clase de problemas) y al llegar a casa solo tenían tiempo para la niña y nunca tiempo para ellos como pareja. Sus días consistían en trabajar, estar con Shimo y apenas entrar a la habitación caer dormidos inmediatamente.

Pasaron los meses y las cosas solo empeoraron más y más. Y Toshiro ya no parecía él mismo, siempre estaba cansado y malhumorado todo el tiempo excepto con su hija, pocas eran las veces en las que llegaba a cenar y ya nunca desayunaba con ellas. Y… desde hace meses que no le ponía un solo dedo encima.

Intentó preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba con él una de las pocas veces en las que estuvo a solas con él, sentados en la mesa en medio de la cena mientras Shimo iba a buscar ese dibujo del que les estaba hablando.

-Toshiro, ¿podrías decirme qué pasa contigo?- él la miró con cansancio. –Has estado actuando muy extraño. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- afirmó, aunque ya no estaba muy segura de sí lo sabía. ¿Había olvidado que se suponía que ella era su compañera en la vida para acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas?

El Hitsugaya apartó la mirada.

Las cosas en la editorial iban muy mal, no lograban llegar a un acuerdo con la otra compañía y el juicio se estaba prolongando demasiado y las cosas no parecían estar yendo a su favor. Las pérdidas eran grandes, los ingresos pocos, la prensa estaba siendo difícil de contener y comenzaba a endeudarse aparte de que los despidos a empleados que honestamente no tenían nada que ver lo hacían sentir muy mal. Todo lo hacía sentir mal. Estaba tan cansado, quería abrazar a su mujer y no salir de su casa en una semana, pero no podía. Él era el jefe y necesitaba encontrar la forma de salir de esta crisis.

Aun así… no sabía si podría salir de esta. Realmente estaba al borde de la quiebra, de multas millonarias o quizás la prisión. Y sí su editorial principal caía las otras no tardarían en seguirla. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a Karin? Ella también se veía agotada, también tenía sus problemas. ¿Por qué preocuparla aún más?

Cerró los ojos con pesar. No quería decirle, pero tampoco podría mentirle. Lo mejor era guardar silencio. Ahora mismo no estaba seguro de sí saldría de esto, pero cuando lo estuviera, cuando las cosas mejoraran, entonces le diría. Ella tendría que entenderlo.

Abrió los ojos y vio que lo miraba atentamente, esperando a que quiera hablar. Con un sentimiento de culpa muy grande, siguió comiendo como si nada. Ella lo miró herida, pero el regreso de su hija lo salvó de escuchar sus reclamos.

Desde ese entonces las cosas en sus trabajos permanecieron relativamente igual, sin empeorar y sin mejorar, pero todavía bastante mal en sus opiniones. Aun así, lo que empezó a desmoronarse fue su matrimonio.

Toshiro estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta, concentrado en salvar su empresa y mantener contenta a su hija. Tan concentrado estaba en ser un buen jefe y un buen padre, que se olvidó de ser un buen esposo.

Karin pensaba constantemente en eso. Ya no creía que él estuviera teniendo problemas en el trabajo, un problema no podría durar tanto tiempo y de ser así se lo diría ¿verdad? Así que la otra opción era que se había cansado de ella. Se casaron muy jóvenes, después de todo. ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo? No, nunca se arrepentiría ya que tuvieron a su hija y la criaron bien, pero quizá el amor se apagó.

Mientras lo esperaba sola en su habitación, la idea de que ya no la amará la hizo enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y llorar amargamente. Él se apareció cuando sus lágrimas ya estaban secas, y se acostó dándole la espalda como siempre últimamente. Rápidamente se durmió, y ella volvió a llorar, extrañando los días donde la abrazaba y la besaba, los días en los que le sonreía.

¿Acaso todo se había terminado?

Estuvo tan deprimida las siguientes semanas que todos en el hospital lo notaron. Afortunadamente su estado de ánimo no le impedía ser eficiente en su trabajo, aun así su rostro de infelicidad era notorio para todo el mundo. Estaba aterrada de la idea de perder a su marido, y cuando no estaba trabajando o con su hija eso era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

¿No había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar su matrimonio?

**Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaaa! :D

La mera verdad por el momento no tengo las ganas ni el tiempo de actualizar Extraterrestrial, aunq dentro de una semana me obligare a hacerlo porq ya lo prometi xP Si tenia ganas de escribir algo de Si no fuera por ti, pero como estoy atada a la promesa de primero Extraterrestrial y luego ese, no puedo xD

Así q decidí hacer esta precuela! La verdad quería incluir esto en flashbacks en la historia original, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad u.u

Y el titulo es Un poco antes de ti porq realmente no es tan atras de donde comienza la historia xP Tampoco contendra muchos spoilers, por si es q alguien no ha leido Si no fuera por ti aun :P

No se preocupen, será cortita, solo tres o cuatro partes, y todavía no estoy segura de en qué momento exacto lo terminare o.o Ah, y ya tengo la segunda parte así q probablemente actualice mañana o pasado nwn

Ojala q les haya gustado, les prometo q en una semana empezare a trabajar en los Long-fics, por mientras disfruten de los One-shots y Multi-chapters, tenganme paciencia pliss!

Sin más q decir más q los personajes de Tite, me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Un poco antes de ti. **

Segunda parte.

Llegó el cumpleaños de Toshiro y él realmente se quedó para desayunar con ellas por una vez. Le prestó más atención a Shimo que a Karin, pero estaba bien con eso. Solo esperaba que en la noche pudiera tener su propio momento con él. Hace meses que no la tocaba y lo extrañaba muchísimo. Sí él también la extrañaba y aun la amaba, entonces tenía oportunidad de mejorar un poco las cosas hoy.

Le pidió a uno de sus colegas que la cubriera y salió temprano del hospital, fue de compras y consiguió ropa bonita y un poco de lencería nueva. Esperaba que las cosas le resultaran ese día, sí aun la amaba entonces tenía que funcionar. Tenían que superar esto.

Ese día, Hitsugaya dejó el papeleo pendiente a Kira y fue a casa a la hora en la que realmente se suponía que debía ir todos los días, no porque le importara mucho su cumpleaños, sino porque sabía que era importante para su hija y no podía decepcionarla en esto.

Allí ya lo esperaban sus chicas y además Matsumoto y Hinamori, y a pesar de que no tenía ganas de celebrar y se sentía absolutamente exhausto, se sentó con ellas y comió lo que le prepararon y aceptó sus regalos, felicitaciones y charla ruidosa y feliz. Lo mejor fue que, cuando le trajeron un pequeño pastel que sabían que no le gustaba así que era más para ellas, luego de cantar esa odiosa cancioncita, Karin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

El cansancio se esfumó de inmediato y tuvo que contenerse de tomarla en brazos y correr a su habitación para encerrarse allí con ella el resto de la semana. Se besaron profundamente, por un momento olvidando que tenían público hasta que las mujeres mayores comenzaron a reírse de ellos, haciéndolos separarse de inmediato en pánico, solo para relajarse al ver que cubrían los ojos de la niña.

La pequeña fiesta pronto terminó y luego de leerle un cuento a su pequeña el agotamiento regresó a él y prácticamente se arrastró hasta su cama. Se relajó y a un segundo de dormirse oyó el llamado de su mujer, por lo que miró a la puerta de la habitación ya cerrada con ella apoyada allí en nada más que su pijama. Un pijama nuevo… pequeño, ajustado, transparente…

Su cansancio ahora se pulverizó cuando el fuego del deseo y la adrenalina lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Karin le estaba sonriendo de un modo al que nunca podía resistirse, lo miraba con los mismos ojos hambrientos que él debía tener ahora mismo, y ese miserable trozo de tela apenas cubría nada.

Fue instantáneo, instantáneamente ya estaba duro y deseoso de entrar en ella, su respiración se salió de control y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir de la pura expectación. Meses. Meses sin tocarla, meses sin probarla, meses sin escucharla gritar su nombre. Le sorprendía no haber enloquecido aún, la deseaba tanto que literalmente le dolía. Y tendría que seguir sin tocarla.

Cerró los ojos y, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, le dio la espalda y fingió dormir, luchando por bajar su obvia excitación y calmar su respiración y su deseo de ceder a ella y dejarse llevar.

Mañana tenía que ir al juzgado muy temprano, más porque quedaba lejos e incluso en auto sería un largo viaje. Sí tomaba a Karin ahora, no iba a soltarla hasta que ella le suplicara que parara y tal vez ni así, más porque dudaba que quisiera detenerlo, y necesitaba llegar mañana puntual y en las mejores condiciones posibles. Sería un juicio clave para él, no podía arriesgarse a estar medio muerto en el proceso.

Sopesando cuidadosamente sus opciones, decidió que le mejor era fingir dormir y ya mañana o un día donde no estuviera con el tiempo tan delimitado compensaría a su esposa. Confiaba en que esa era la mejor decisión para todos.

Por supuesto, Karin pensaba muy diferente. Vio que estaba despierto y notó que la miraba, creyó que la veía con deseo pero inmediatamente se volteó y se durmió como sí nada. Y ella sintió su corazón hacerse trizas.

¿La había… rechazado?

Eso nunca ocurrió antes. A veces uno de ellos estaba demasiado cansado y el otro claro que lo comprendía, pero en las ocasiones especiales, cuando realmente se esforzaba por seducirlo, nunca antes la rechazó, siempre la hizo sentir deseada y hermosa. Siempre fueron una pareja muy activa en ese sentido y en verdad nunca antes la había…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose humillada y avergonzada. Se mordió el labio para ahogar un sollozo y corrió al baño de la habitación, mirándose al espejo.

¿Por qué eligió ese atuendo tan horrible? Se veía ridícula. Y ya no era tan joven. Tenía arrugas en la frente y alrededor de los ojos, también había subido de peso. Su cabello era reseco y sin brillo. Sus ojos no tenían ninguna gracia. Sus pechos ya no eran tan firmes. ¿Por qué demonios creyó que él la encontraría atractiva aún después de tantos años? Era repugnante, no es de extrañar que ya no quisiera tocarla.

Las lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo, siguió mirándose al espejo, encontrando más y más defectos que realmente no estaban allí, pero se sentía demasiado mal consigo misma como para darse cuenta. Su autoestima estaba por los suelos, justo al lado de los fragmentos de su corazón.

Él no la amaba. Ni siquiera la deseaba. ¿Por qué seguían juntos? ¿Solo por su hija? ¿Él se sentía obligado a permanecer con ella?

Eventualmente tuvo que salir del baño, se colocó ropa más recatada para que en la mañana no tuviera que ver su desagradable cuerpo y se durmió alejada lo más posible de su marido, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría seguir llamándolo así.

Todo siguió igual de parte de Toshiro, seguía luchando por no hundir su negocio, las cosas no parecían estar cerca de resolverse, y aún no quería decirle nada a su esposa.

En cuanto a Karin, ella cambió ligeramente. Ya no caminaba con la cabeza en alto, destilando confianza en sí misma a cada paso, había perdido la chispa sarcástica y entusiasta que la caracterizaba. Sus amigos en el hospital se alejaron de ella y ni siquiera le importó. Mantenía su cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos, siempre usaba ropa recatada y evitaba el contacto visual. Ya no comía tanto como antes, se hizo más delgada y débil, aun así luchaba por hacer bien su trabajo y seguir siendo una buena madre para su hija.

Estaba deprimida y con la autoestima tan baja que ni siquiera podía mirarse al espejo sin odiarse a sí misma. Y al ver a su esposo se sentía tan triste y devastada que elegía la furia y la frustración para dominarla en esos momentos.

Ya ni siquiera intentaba darle la bienvenida a casa cada que llegaba del trabajo. ¿Para qué? Siempre la ignoraba de todos modos. Tampoco leía las notas que le dejaba todos los días, todas decían que tuvo que irse temprano y que lo sentía y ese montón de mierda. Se vio tentada a dejar de hacerle la cena, ya que raras eran las veces en las que llegaba a cenar, pero inconscientemente siempre cocinaba para tres, y en el fondo le preocupaba que no comiera bien. Se conformó con dejar de planchar su ropa.

Cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Shimo el mes siguiente poco después del año nuevo, se tomó el día para hacerle una gran fiesta a la que invitó a sus sobrinos hijos de su fallecida hermana Yuzu y tuvieron una pequeña fiesta familiar a la que su esposo claro llegó tarde. Al menos hacía feliz a su hija, pero ella solo podía mirarlo con rabia y tristeza cada vez que lo veía, fue difícil fingir que todo estaba bien en la fiesta de su pequeña, pero sí en algo estaban de acuerdo ellos era en hacer todo para mantenerla feliz aun cuando su mundo se estuviera desmoronando.

Los meses siguieron pasando y las cosas mejoraron un poco para Toshiro, una de sus inversiones rindió mucho mejor de lo esperado y se recuperó de estar al borde de la bancarrota, pudo pagar sus deudas más urgentes, la prensa finalmente estaba más interesada en un chisme más jugoso con otras empresas y el juicio finalmente estaba volteándose un poco más a su favor. Aun así, las cosas con Karin no mejoraron.

Ella parecía molesta todo el tiempo, y cada vez que quería hablarle y pedir disculpas por su comportamiento terminaban discutiendo. Estaba distinta, no era ella misma y no tenía idea de por qué. Todavía tenía que irse temprano y regresar tarde, pero preocupaba siempre pasar al menos una hora con su hija. Y cuando finalmente tuvo tiempo de dedicarle una hora o más a su mujer, esta parecía no poder soportarlo.

Antes de darse cuenta, ese breve periodo de paz pasó y no pudo arreglar las cosas con su mujer. La competencia estaba decidida a aplastarlo y sí flaqueaba el trabajo de su vida se iría al diablo. Tuvo que concentrarse casi al cien por ciento en su negocio, solo dejándole breve tiempo para pasarlo con Shimo y nada para pasarlo con Karin que de todos modos parecía no querer pasar tiempo con él, siempre discutiendo y quejándose por todo.

La otra editorial le estaba dando un duro momento, pasó meses recuperándose del golpe que le dieron y tratando de sobrevivir a las consecuencias del mismo, pero ahora que todo finalmente se estaba resolviendo, solo podía pensar en su esposa.

¿Acaso la había descuidado demasiado? ¿Qué tal sí ella estaba muy enfadada y estaba a un pelo de pedirle el divorcio? No podía permitir que lo dejara, sentía que se moriría sin ella, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era posible vivir sin su Karin. Esta crisis lo golpeó muy duro en muchas formas, pero sobretodo afectó a su matrimonio. No hizo mucho esfuerzo para conservar este, en cierto modo lo dio por sentado y no tuvo muy en cuenta los sentimientos de su pareja, pero ahora que lo veía no podía dejar que todo terminara.

O al menos eso se dijo, pero cuando su trabajo volvió a entrar en otro problema de nuevo se sumergió en la oficina sin darse un respiro para nada más que estar con Shimo. Se dijo a sí mismo que este sacrificio era necesario, que Karin podía esperar un poco más y entonces la compensaría.

Mientras tanto, por el lado de Karin, ella ya estaba resignada a que su esposo no la amaba. Se convenció de que solo estaba con ella por la niña y a pesar de que eso le corroía el alma mantuvo la boca cerrada. A este punto todo lo que le quedaba era suplicar porque él no se apareciera un día con un contrato de divorcio y la dejara para siempre. Mientras siguieran estando casados, mientras siguiera durmiendo a su lado todas las noches, incluso sin tocarla, aún podía fingir que él era suyo, aún podía mirarlo dormir y acariciar su rostro sin que lo supiera, deseando que un día se despierte y vuelva a amarla.

Tal vez era patética por aceptar estar con un hombre que no la amaba, pero lo amaba tanto que no le importaba nada mientras pudiera estar a su lado. A pesar de que muchas veces sentía furia y frustración al verlo, la mayoría de las veces solo estaba triste, tan triste y confundida.

Ni siquiera sabía qué fue lo que hizo mal.

Cuando llegó su cumpleaños, no se sorprendió de no verlo a su lado, era así todas las mañanas. Aun así espero que al menos en su nota le dijera algo, y por primera vez en meses la leyó, solo para decepcionarse al ver que era otra disculpa por irse tan temprano y otro aviso de que llegaría tarde.

Celebró el cumpleaños con su hija, Momo y Rangiku, y las tres preguntaron por el paradero de su esposo, a lo que tuvo que inventar que justo ese día tenía una reunión muy importante para no quedar tan mal. Rangiku trabajaba con Toshiro, pero en esas épocas estaba de vacaciones así que no podría saberlo y la mentira las hizo dejar de preguntar.

La pequeña celebración terminó y después de acostar a su hija se dirigió a su solitaria habitación y lloró por horas, callándose a sí misma cuando escuchó a su esposo entrar. Él se dirigió a la habitación de su hija como siempre que llegaba tan tarde para al menos desearle buenas noches, y cuando entró a su habitación contuvo el aliento, preguntándose sí diría algo, sí al menos le daría un beso, pero él solo se acostó a su lado y se durmió. Y ella volvió a llorar.

Toshiro estaba más estresado que nunca, sabía que el juez estaba a un pelo de fallar a su favor, pero eso solo provocaba que la otra empresa estuviera cada vez más irritante. Todo el equipo ejecutivo estaba desquiciado por acabar con esto, y él era el más ansioso. Para colmo, desde hace semanas que tenía la incómoda sensación en la parte posterior de su mente de estar olvidando algo importante. Muy importante.

Después de un largo día de trabajo, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación y se fijó en su calendario que desde hace meses no tocaba, más confiado en la agenda electrónica que Kira le consiguió. El calendario decía que estaban en abril, lo cual no era posible. Sí no mal recordaba estaban en… en… ¿Junio? Sí, sí, junio.

Para confirmar miró su celular personal que últimamente casi nunca usaba, más pendiente del celular que dedicaba a los negocios, y se dio cuenta de que era el último día de junio. Je, él iba a casarse en esta fecha, sin embargo hubo una tormenta horrible y tuvieron que posponerlo un día, lo cual… lo cual… lo cual significaba que mañana era su aniversario de bodas. Su maldito aniversario de bodas. Y lo había olvidado por completo.

Se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente y maldijo en voz alta.

Mierda, mierda. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Siempre lo recordaba perfectamente porque todos los años llevaba a su esposa al mismo restaurante y pedía la reservación con casi dos meses de anticipación, casi siempre después de que ella cumpliera años, y esta vez…

El cumpleaños de Karin. No recordaba haberlo festejado este año. Apenas y sí habló con ella. Y fue hace casi dos meses.

-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!- se levantó de la silla tirándola al suelo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared más cercana.

Olvidó el cumpleaños de su mujer. Y estuvo a punto de olvidar su aniversario de bodas. ¿Qué clase de esposo era?

¿Por qué ella no le dijo nada? A este punto ya debería haberle arrancado la cabeza. ¿O tal vez jodió las cosas demasiado esta vez? Tal vez había rebasado los límites de su paciencia, tal vez ahora mismo esté preparando un contrato de divorcio lista para abofetearlo en la cara con él al próximo error que cometiera.

Salió corriendo de su oficina hasta llegar a su auto. Era tarde, pero quizá estuviera despierta, quizá sí le suplicaba de rodillas ella lo perdonaría, quizá sí volvía a hacerle el amor hasta hacerla perder la razón no lo dejaría. Tal vez aún hubiera tiempo de reparar todo.

Cuando llegó a la casa, sin embargo, se decepcionó al verla ya profundamente dormida. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de las veces en las que llegaba a casa solo a saludar a su hija y dormir, la observó detenidamente.

¿Desde cuándo… se había vuelto tan delgada? Sus muñecas eran mucho más finas de lo que deberían ser, su rostro era demasiado pálido y sus ojeras demasiado marcadas, también tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y estaba abrazándose desesperadamente a la foto de su boda.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta. ¿Cuántas veces ella había dormido de este modo y él ni siquiera lo notó?

Acarició su mejilla suavemente y se acostó a su lado, abrazando su cintura y pegándola a su pecho. Se prometió a sí mismo que las cosas mejorarían a partir de mañana.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaa! :D

Aquí tienen la segunda parte! Gracias a Mike, Chintiwiwis y Maria por comentar el primer cap! Ame sus comentarios :'D

Ojala q esta parte les haya gustado, puede q suba la siguiente mañana o pasado y no estoy muy segura de si sera el final o no, aun sigo escribiendo xP

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Un poco antes de ti. **

Tercera parte.

Al sentir una mano acariciar con gentileza su rostro, Karin abrió los ojos y por un momento se preguntó sí todavía no había despertado, porque ver a su esposo a su lado en la mañana, mirándola con esos ojos cálidos y esa sonrisa suave que tanto extrañaba, parecía tan irreal que solo podía ser un sueño.

-¿Toshiro?- lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

-…Buenos días.- fue todo lo que dijo, antes de juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Ella jadeó, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado esto. Cerró los ojos y le correspondió desesperadamente, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su nuca cuando lo sintió alejarse, jalándolo para que se quedara un poco más, que la besara un poco más. Sus ojos se aguaron, pero se prohibió derramar lágrimas y siguió besándolo hasta que se quedó sin aire.

-Buenos días…- contestó felizmente, rogando a todos los cielos no estar soñando y que todo finalmente haya regresado a la normalidad, a esa época feliz que tanto anhelaba.

-Feliz aniversario.- ella sonrió esperanzada. ¿Lo había recordado? No le dio importancia a la fecha ya que creyó que lo olvidaría, pero aquí estaba.

-Feliz aniversario.- volvió a besarlo, importándole poco parecer desesperada porque realmente lo estaba. No quería volver a soltarlo nunca. Sin embargo, luego de un tiempo él comenzó a alejarse. –Quédate.- suplicó apenas despegando su boca de la suya.

-Debo trabajar…- ella se apartó de golpe al oír la palabra "trabajar", mirándolo con desconfianza. ¿De nuevo la dejaría de lado por su trabajo? –Pero…- continuó. –Prometo que saldremos a cenar hoy. A donde siempre, a la hora de siempre.- tomó su mano y la apretó levemente. –Saldré temprano del trabajo y pasaremos la noche juntos. Lo prometo.- la miró con seriedad, y ella supo que no mentía.

-Ok...- ya esperó bastante, podía esperar un poco más. –Entonces… ¿te veré allí?- él asintió y volvió a besarla, esta vez brevemente.

-Ve a tomar un baño ¿sí? Prepararé el desayuno.- se levantó de la cama, no sin antes besar su frente.

Apenas él salió de la habitación, Karin se pellizcó a sí misma, con fuerza. Gruñó de dolor, pero luego sonrió enormemente y corrió para darse una rápida ducha.

Tal vez después de todo sí fue solo una crisis. Tal vez él sí la amaba y no estaba cansado de ella ni pensaba dejarla. Tal vez sí había esperanza para su matrimonio.

En medio de estar preparando el desayuno, después de haber despertado a su hija, Toshiro recibió la llamada de Kira, que le recordó acerca de la reunión que tendría dentro de media hora. Frunció el ceño y le dijo que reprogramara la reunión, y sí sus socios se ofendían al diablo con ellos pero no pensaba irse de su casa hasta dentro de una hora, también le dijo que ese día saldría dos horas temprano así que cancelara cualquier posible compromiso programado en sus últimas horas. Su segundo al mando se quedó sin palabras, no obstante solo pudo ceder y colgar diciendo que haría lo que pudiera y lo mantendría informado.

Al poco tiempo oyó pasos en las escaleras y luego sintió unos brazos envolverse alrededor.

Sonrió levemente y apagó la cocina, volteándose para tomar a su esposa en brazos y besarla sin darle tiempo a decir nada. Cielo santo, como había extrañado esto… No quería soltarla nunca.

-¡Aww!- ambos se separaron de golpe al escuchar a su pequeña, que los observaba con ojos brillantes. -¡¿Eso significa que ya dejaron de pelearse?!- los miró entusiasmada.

A ambos se les encogió el corazón.

-Papi y mami no estaban peleando, mi cielo.- Karin se acercó para tomarla en brazos mientras Toshiro servía el desayuno. –Solo… son cosas de adultos.- ambos habían pensado que escondían bien sus problemas de su única hija, aunque ella sin duda era más inteligente de lo que pensaban. No por nada era una niña-genio.

-Los adultos son raros.- opinó la niña con una mueca.

-Sí, lo somos.- admitió riendo. –Pero tendrás que soportar a tu extraña madre hasta que tengas dieciocho. ¡Muajajaja!- fingió una risa malvada mientras le hacía cosquillas, disfrutando de sus adorables risitas.

-Ya ustedes dos, a la mesa.- Toshiro la tomó en brazos aún mientras seguía cargando a Shimo como sí no pesaran nada para llevarlas hasta sus asientos.

Por primera vez en muchos meses los tres desayunaron como una familia, sin preocupaciones, hablando alegremente entre risas. Y cuando él tuvo que irse a trabajar lo despidieron con abrazos, un beso en la mejilla de parte de la niña y un beso suave pero largo en los labios de parte de la mujer.

Luego de colocarse la bata, Karin llevó a Shimo a la escuela y llamó a Rangiku y Momo para que cuidaran de ella hasta mañana, a lo que ellas entre risitas picaras accedieron. Llegó al hospital y de inmediato arregló con un colega para que la cubriera en sus últimas horas así poder salir más temprano. Él accedió, ya que varias veces ella lo había cubierto, y sus preocupaciones volaron únicamente a qué iba a usar. No pensó que su esposo recordaría su aniversario así que no compró nada nuevo, y no tenía ganas de hacer compras de último minuto, así que cuando llegara a casa simplemente tendría que rebuscar en su armario.

Mientras tanto Toshiro estaba luchando para conseguir una reservación en el restaurante al que siempre llevaba a su esposa en sus aniversarios. Tendría que sacarle el puesto a alguien, pero estaba tan desesperado que ni siquiera le importaba. Tardó un poco, pero después de ofrecer una buena suma de dinero el dueño del lugar accedió, haciéndolo suspirar aliviado. Un problema menos.

El día en la editorial fue agitado, Kira no dejaba de repetir que probablemente había cometido un error al posponer la reunión y lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, algunos de sus abogados insistían en que la victoria sería suya en el próximo juicio, otros parecían aterrorizados del siguiente movimiento que podría hacer la competencia para arruinarlos. El papeleo lo ahogó por horas y las reuniones que tuvo ese día fueron simplemente detestables.

Y aun así nada podía quitarle su buen humor. No podía dejar de pensar en que apenas llegara la hora saldría de allí directo a los brazos de su mujer y por una noche, por solo una maldita noche podría mandar todo al diablo y perderse en ella. Finalmente podría compensar un poco de toda la atención que le estuvo negando tanto tiempo.

Apenas llegó la hora, firmó un último papel y se levantó para correr fuera de la editorial. Sin embargo, ni siquiera llegó a alejarse tres pasos de su escritorio cuando dos oficiales de policía se presentaron ante él con una orden de arresto.

¿Y qué podría haber hecho? Solo maldijo por lo bajo todo el camino a la jefatura, con el rostro enterrado en sus manos, rogando también porque pronto pudiera librarse de esto y volver con su familia.

Karin llegó casi brincando a su casa, corriendo a su habitación y buscando entre sus ropas más elegantes. Encontró un vestido que él compró para ella el año anterior y decidió que llevaría ese. Se duchó y cuando se miró al espejo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Seguía sintiéndose mal consigo misma, pero sí Toshiro aún la amaba entonces no podía estar tan mal ¿verdad? Y sí él no la amaba no habría planeado esta cena romántica para ellos.

Suspiró y alejó las inseguridades de su mente, concentrándose en peinar su cabello y atarlo en un bonito moño. Incluso contempló ponerse un poco de labial, pero luego recordó que Toshiro los odiaba porque según él "no lo dejaban probar el sabor natural de sus labios" y simplemente uso un resaltador de pestañas, ya que no sabía aplicarse nada más. En momentos como estos desearía haber escuchado más a Yuzu cuando le platicaba acerca de ese tipo de cosas, no obstante su marido no era fan de esas cosas así que consideraba muy relevante el maquillaje.

Había olvidado cargar combustible en su auto, así que pidió un taxi y llegó temprano al restaurante, esperando ya encontrar a su esposo allí debido a su obsesión con la puntualidad. No lo vio, pero no se extrañó demasiado debido a la hora temprana y simplemente dio su nombre y dejó que la guiaran a su mesa.

Pidió una bebida mientras esperaba, sonriendo como una boba al pensar en recuperar esa vieja felicidad que antes le era tan común con su marido. Estaba sumamente feliz, había pensado que él ya no la amaba y que ahora sucediera esto era como haber encontrado un oasis luego de meses pasando sed, como haber creído que te hundirías al fondo del océano y de repente ser jalado hacia arriba y tomar un profundo trago de aire más los reconfortantes rayos del sol.

Su sonrisa cayó un poco cuando pasó media hora. ¿Habría demasiado tráfico? No lo parecía cuando vino en taxi, pero a estas horas podría ser viniendo desde el centro de la ciudad. ¿O estaba comprándole un regalo? Él siempre gustaba de regalarle algo el día de su aniversario, a ella le gustaba sorprenderlo regalándole algo en los días posteriores cuando menos se lo espere.

Pasó una hora y su sonrisa apenas y sí estaba allí, solo por las excusas mentales que seguía inventando para justificar su tardanza.

Cuando pasaron dos horas, su sonrisa era inexistente. Sentía las miradas de lastima de las personas a su alrededor y el personal del restaurante. Se sentía patética y estúpida.

Lo más probable era que lo haya olvidado, así como olvidó su cumpleaños o como la olvidaba constantemente en los meses anteriores. Se hundió en su asiento y miró su reflejo en la ventana.

Sus ojos se aguaron. Era tan patética, esforzándose en mejorar su aspecto cuando obviamente ya no le interesaba. Era mejor que no haya venido, probablemente solo habría sentido lastima de su tonto esfuerzo por parecer bonita. Pero al menos podría haberla llamado para avisarle que cambió de opinión y ya no quería cenar con ella. Ahora estaba allí sentada como una idiota ganándose la lastima de todo el restaurante mientras la veían esforzarse por no llorar.

Sí ya no la amaba ¿por qué no podía simplemente decírselo y dejar de ilusionarla?

-Ah, vaya.- una voz la sacó de sus lúgubres pensamientos. -¿Eres tú, Karin?- alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con un hombre rubio de ojos verdes que se veía levemente familiar. Ladeó el rostro y frunció el ceño, intentando recordar de dónde lo conocía. –Soy Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. Fuimos novios en la secundaria ¿me recuerdas?- sonrió enseñando todos sus blancos dientes.

-¡Oh!- de repente recordó. -¡Yukio! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- sonrió forzadamente, pues en realidad no estaba de humor para encontrarse con viejos conocidos, menos con un chico con el que solo salió para darle celos a su actual esposo cuando aún eran solo unos mocosos.

-Qué cara tan larga traes.- se auto-invitó a sentarse frente a ella en su misma mesa. –Parece como sí te hubieran dejado plantada o algo así.- ella de inmediato deshizo su sonrisa. –Ups. ¿Sí te plantaron?- se llevó una mano a la boca con sorpresa.

-Yo… creo que sí.- sonrió dolorosamente, intentando ignorar el nudo en su garganta. -¿Qué haces aquí?- cambió de tema.

-Suelo comer aquí últimamente, me gusta la comida.- se encogió de hombros. –Pero cuéntame, ¿tenías una cita? Escuche que te casaste con Hitsugaya. ¿Acaso se divorciaron y ya estás consiguiéndote algo mejor que el duende de las nieves?- muy a su pesar, Karin no pudo evitar reír al recordar ese viejo apodo que le dieron a su marido en la primaria y secundaria.

-No, sigo casada con él.- aunque no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo eso quedaría así. Probablemente era cuestión de días para que él le trajera un contrato de divorcio. –Es nuestro aniversario de bodas, pero…- sus ojos volvieron a arderle. –Creo que… tenía mejores cosas que hacer.- apartó la mirada, intentando contener las ganas de llorar.

-Siempre he dicho que él no sabe valorarte.- la voz inusualmente seria de Yukio la hizo voltear a verlo con sorpresa. –Siempre has sido, eres y serás demasiado hermosa, buena e inteligente para alguien como él.- chasqueó la lengua, mirando con rencor a un punto lejano en la pared. –Yo que tú lo mandó al diablo.-

-Yo…- se sonrojó, casi sin recordar lo que era ser halagada por algo más que ser buena doctora. –Gracias, Yukio… Pero terminar un matrimonio es más complicado de lo que parece.- hizo una mueca, eligiendo no mencionar que estaba aún más enamorada de él que en la secundaria y primero se cortaría un brazo antes de divorciarse de él voluntariamente.

-Dímelo a mí.- sonrió amargamente. –Divorciado con dos hijos.- su sonrisa decayó por un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a su lugar haciéndola preguntarse sí solo lo imaginó.

-Oh, no lo sabía. Lo siento.- bajó la mirada.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta.- sonrió comprensivamente, luego su sonrisa se volvió ladina. –Nah, de hecho sí me molesta. Tendrás que compensármelo. Así que, para pagar tu deuda por el dolor que me has causado tendrás que cenar conmigo.- hizo una seña al camarero para que se acerque antes de que pueda protestar.

Aunque incómoda, Karin decidió ceder ante su viejo conocido, puesto que quería sacar los pensamientos pesimistas sobre su matrimonio de su mente y también tenía hambre, maldita sea.

Yukio resultó ser una compañía más agradable de lo que pensó en un primer momento. Su buen humor y sonrisa despreocupada aligeraron su estado de ánimo y alejando los malos pensamientos de su mente con su charla constante. Él era mucho más agradable ahora que cuando era un chiquillo malcriado.

Una vez acabaron la cena insistió en llevarla a su casa, y como no había llevado dinero extra para otro taxi, pues pensó que Toshiro estaría con ella y él tenía su auto siempre cargado y listo para llevarlo a todos lados, accedió. Él se despidió besando su mano luego de haberla convencido de verse otra vez el fin de semana, haciéndola enrojecer. Nunca nadie que no sea su esposo la había tratado con tanta delicadeza. No estaba cómoda con eso, pero debía admitir que no le disgustaba.

Se internó en la casa sin mirar atrás, pasando totalmente por alto la sonrisa maliciosa que le dirigió Yukio antes de marcharse.

Una vez llegó fue directo a su habitación y al ver su reflejo en un pequeño espejo de inmediato sintió repulsión de sí misma y apartó la mirada. Se sentó en la cama, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo su esposo, sí siquiera recordaba que la invitó a cenar esa noche.

En la soledad de su habitación, no pudo seguir frenando las lágrimas. Comenzó a sollozar y se lanzó hacia su almohada, estallando en un llanto lleno de gritos y lágrimas saladas que rápidamente mojaron la tela de sus sábanas. Solo pudo llorar, preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo tan mal para ser tratada de este modo por tanto tiempo.

**Continuara... **

* * *

Holaaa! :D

Lamento no haber subido esto antes, lo olvide xP

Al final si tendra cuatro caps este fic, subire la ultima parte el viernes o sabado porq aun me falta terminarla uwu

Ojala q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Un poco antes de ti. **

Última parte.

Apenas su abogado pagó la fianza y logró salir de esa infernal estación de policías, recuperó sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia su auto, sin dejar de maldecir ni un segundo.

Karin iba a matarlo. Debería haberla llamado a ella para que le trajera a su abogado y pagara la fianza, para que supiera que no había podido evitar faltar a su cita. No obstante, no estaba pensando bien y decidió usar su única llamada para contactar a su abogado. Ahora quién sabe lo que estuviera pensando de él.

Pasó por el restaurante y maldijo al no verla allí, pero habían pasado cuatro horas así que no debería sorprenderse. Vio al lado del restaurante una florería que recién estaba cerrando y corrió para interceptar a la dueña, que accedió a venderle un ramo de rosas rojas, las favoritas de su esposa. De inmediato volvió a correr a su auto y casi atropella un par de personas para llegar rápido a su casa.

No se molestó en meter el auto a la cochera, simplemente lo cerró y entró a la casa, subiendo al segundo piso y entrando a su habitación. Karin estaba allí, enfundada en el vestido que compró para ella el año anterior poco antes de que todo el problema le estallara en la cara, su rostro estaba enterrado en la almohada mientras sollozaba suavemente, y por la humedad en la almohada podía decir que llevaba mucho tiempo llorando.

-¿Karin?- susurró acercándose lentamente a la cama y sentándose a su lado. –Karin, lo siento… yo… yo…- se mordió el labio. ¿Qué decirle? No podía revelarle que fue arrestado, entonces haría más preguntas y tendría que hablarle de los meses que llevaba ocultándole la crisis de su editorial principal. Con la ira que debía tener hacia él ahora, eso sería firmar de antemano su sentencia de muerte, alias divorcio. Nunca lo perdonaría sí se lo decía ahora. –Yo… tuve un asunto muy importante que atender en el trabajo.- ella se quedó inmóvil de pronto, aún con el rostro hundido en la almohada. –Era… realmente urgente.- se sentía muy mal por mentirle, no obstante realmente creyó que esa era la mejor opción para lograr su perdón. –Perdóname, Karin, en verdad no tenía otra opción.- acotó desesperado por que dijera algo.

-¿Por qué no llamaste?- alzó el rostro levemente, dejándolo ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto. -¿Era tan urgente que no podías tomarte un minuto para decirme que de nuevo prefieres al trabajo antes que estar conmigo?- gruñó furiosa, poniéndose en pie mientras las lágrimas volvían a bajar por sus mejillas.

-No digas tonterías.- frunció el ceño. –Y no pude llamarte, es que…- se mordió el labio, sin saber qué excusa inventar.

-Lo olvidaste.- lo miró resignada. –Ni siquiera estoy sorprendida… Lo que sí me sorprende es que realmente creí que ibas a aparecerte, que ibas a desperdiciar unas horas de tu precioso trabajo para estar conmigo. ¿Quién soy yo para exigirte algo así? Solo tu esposa, nadie importante ¿verdad?- siseó venenosamente, a pesar de que seguía derramando lágrimas.

-No es eso.- se frotó las sienes. –Karin, por favor, ya te dije que lo siento. En verdad era algo que no podía evitar, la situación estaba fuera de mi control. Ya pasó y no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, lo que sí puedo hacer es compensarte, por eso traje esto y además…- levantó el ramo de rosas, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando ella lo tomó bruscamente, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para luego arrojar con fuerza las flores lo más lejos posible. –Karin…- comenzó a desesperarse. Nunca la había visto tan molesta. Realmente jodió las cosas esta vez. –Lo siento, yo…- ni siquiera sabía qué decirle. –Perdóname.- apretó los puños, frustrado consigo mismo.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Para qué? ¡¿Para qué demonios debería perdonarte?!- se secó las lágrimas, pero en vano porque estas seguían corriendo. -¿Para seguir de este modo? Toshiro, esto no está funcionando y lo sabes.- él palideció al escuchar esas palabras. –Ya no puedo más… estoy cansada y sé que tú también. Dejemos de engañarnos a nosotros mismos, ya no hay nada que hacer. Lo mejor será terminar con…- esta vez, fue él quien la interrumpió, con sus labios.

La besó con fuerza, sujetando su cabeza y su cintura para que no se alejara, sin inmutarse cuando lo abofeteó. Continuó besándola a pesar de sentir otra dolorosa bofetada, y otra, en la misma mejilla, golpeándolo con fuerza mientras su otra mano intentaba empujar su pecho para alejarlo. Él siguió besándola y abrazándola hasta que finalmente sus bofetadas se convirtieron en caricias, su cuerpo se relajó contra el suyo y comenzó a corresponder el beso, mismo que cada vez aumentaba más de intensidad.

Hace meses que no se tocaban de ese modo, y ella lo había extrañado tanto, lo anhelaba tanto, quería desesperadamente sentir sus caricias otra vez. Así que calló sus preguntas y sus reclamos, dejándose caer en la cama con él encima de ella sin romper el beso, devorándose mutuamente con sus labios y recorriéndose con sus manos.

Jadeó, gimió y gritó mientras él la complacía tanto que apenas le dejaba fuerza para hacer débiles intentos de seguirle el ritmo. El placer abrumó sus sentidos y solo fue capaz de aferrarse a su espalda húmeda por el sudor con sus manos temblorosas suplicándole que no se detuviera.

Por esa noche, todas sus preocupaciones se alejaron, todo volvió a ser como antes, solo ellos dos amándose sin restricciones.

Se durmió aferrándose con fuerza a su esposo, temiendo que volviera a alejarse de ella pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a la mañana siguiente despertó sintiéndose sola y fría. Se sentó en la cama y miró con tristeza el lugar vacío junto a ella, sin saber cómo sentirse.

Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera abajo, pero no se sorprendió al bajar y no encontrarlo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que él la decepcionara. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando no contestó a sus llamadas, hace meses que nunca contestaba el teléfono ¿por qué contestaría ahora? Aun así ella al menos lo intentó.

De camino a su hogar después de horas de mucho trabajo y muchísimo estrés, Toshiro casi tuvo un accidente debido a lo cansado que estaba. Apenas pudo dormir una hora y media antes de que la llamada de Kira lo despertara diciéndole que fuera inmediatamente a la editorial. Pero por una vez, era por buenas noticias, aunque aun así le dolió tener que dejar a su esposa sola, y de tan apurado que estaba ni siquiera pudo dejarle una nota esta vez.

La razón por la cual había sido encarcelado era un contrato supuestamente firmado por él con una mafia que recientemente había caído para que asesinaran al presidente de la editorial rival, un truco tan bajo, pero les había salido mal. La firma en ese contrato era muy parecida a la suya, casi perfecta, sin embargo "casi" era la palabra clave aquí, porque no era perfecta de ningún modo. Y él siempre se aseguraba de que sus firmas sean perfectas, calculando la profundidad y longitud de los trazos, tomándose su tiempo. Todas sus firmas eran una copia perfecta de las firmas anteriores, de la más reciente a la primera que hizo en su vida, no por nada siempre fue considerado un genio. Algunos de sus socios lo llamaban paranoico, pero su precaución había dado sus frutos.

Esa firma no era suya y podían probarlo. La editorial rival estaba acabada. Este problema que tanto le había costado a su vida personal estaba llegando a su fin de una vez por todas. No podía esperar a tener una buena noche de sueño, probablemente tomarse unas vacaciones a penas se recuperaran un poco del golpe, llevar a Shimo al parque como hace tanto no hacían, y encerrarse en su habitación con su mujer por un par de días al menos. Tal vez convenciera a Rangiku y Momo de cuidar a su hija mientras recuperaban el tiempo perdido.

Aun así, primero tendría que encargarse de este problema y luego solucionaría sus problemas personales. Estaba cerca, pero ahora más que nunca debía asegurarse de no dar un paso en falso. Solo un poco más de estar lejos de casa y entonces nunca más en la vida volvería a descuidar a su familia. Era una promesa.

Al llegar a su casa Shimo lo esperaba despierta con sus parpados apenas pudiendo mantenerse abiertos, él no estaba mucho mejor, así que la arropó y sin darse cuenta acabó durmiéndose arrodillado frente a su cama con la cabeza apoyada en sus sábanas.

Karin había escuchado su auto, y estaba decidida a confrontarlo apenas llegara a la habitación, pero él nunca llegó y ella solo pudo tomarlo como que la estaba evitando. ¿Ahora ni siquiera quería dormir a su lado aún después de la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos? Bufó y tomó la foto de su boda, recordando las palabras de Yukio respecto a que debería mandarlo al diablo, que ella merecía más que esto.

¿Acaso sería mejor…?... ¡No! No. No, no quería siquiera contemplar la idea de acabar con todo. No solo eran un matrimonio, eran una familia, su hija estaba de por medio y nunca querría apartarla de su padre por más que la lastimara, jamás sería capaz de algo así. Y sobre todo, aún después de tantas dudas, soledad y frustración, ella lo amaba.

No podría dejarlo.

Sin embargo, probablemente él sí podría dejarla, probablemente planeaba hacerlo pronto. Empezó a llegar cada vez más tarde a casa, ahora ni siquiera veía a Shimo pese a que ella intentaba esperarlo todas las noches, no sabía sí estaba comiendo bien pues dejó de comer la comida que siempre guardaba para él y también dudaba que estuviera durmiendo bien, pues llegaba realmente tarde y se iba realmente temprano, no sabría sí él había llegado a casa de no ser porque siempre se llevaba el cambio de ropa que ella todavía siempre preparaba para él. Antes por lo menos dejaba notas, ahora ni eso.

Querría quedarse despierta para confrontarlo alguno de esos días, pero tenía sus propios problemas en el hospital y cuidando a su hija prácticamente sola con la ayuda ocasional de Momo pues hasta Rangiku estaba extrañamente ausente últimamente. El estrés del trabajo, de su vida amorosa cayendo en picada y el cansancio de pretender que todo estaba bien frente a su niña realmente la agotaba, así que por más que quisiera no podía mantenerse despierta.

Con tanto en su mente, casi olvida que tenía que ir a ver a Yukio como le prometió, y estuvo a punto de llevar a Shimo con ella de no ser porque Momo se presentó para pasar tiempo con su sobrina y decidió mejor dejarla en la casa con su tía.

-Por un momento creí que me dejarías plantado para que vea cómo se siente.- bromeó el rubio al verla llegar corriendo a la cafetería.

-Ja, ja.- lo miró mal en lo que se sentaba frente a él. Su humor cínico nunca le había agradado del todo. Él no era como Toshiro, capaz de hacerla reír cuando menos se lo esperaba con los comentarios más improbables. Toshiro era tan…

-¿Y cómo has estado esta semana? Te ves casi peor que la última vez. ¿Tu maridito te sigue dando dolores de cabeza?- él la sacó de sus pensamientos sonriendo encantadoramente.

Aunque sus bromas eran malas e indeseadas, sus sonrisas eran ciertamente contagiosas.

-Él es… como siempre. Frío.- y ella demasiado temperamental. Solían complementarse, pero últimamente…

-Bueno, no hablemos de malos climas. El día es demasiado agradable y hablar de muertos-en-vida me da catarro. ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo? He oído cosas terribles respecto al presupuesto del hospital, hasta hay rumores de que comenzaran a despedir personas. No es que me preocupe que te despidan. Habría que estar loco para deshacerse de una cara tan bonita, nadie volvería al hospital.- Karin no pudo evitar reír.

-Eres tan adulador.- rodó los ojos. Sus bromas eran malas, sí, pero siempre le gustó su sarcasmo. En eso eran un poco parecidos. -¿Eso te sigue funcionando con mujeres mayores? Todas las chicas estaban locas por ti en la escuela, pero sí no has cambiado tu repertorio de piropos no creo que nadie siga desmayándose a tus pies.- evitó cuidadosamente hablar de su trabajo, otro tema de estrés.

-¿Mujeres mayores? Oye, no soy tan viejo aún. Tenemos veinticinco, sí no me equivocó tú los cumpliste apenas hace unas cuantas semanas ¿no es cierto?- ella asintió de mala gana, sin querer hablar de uno de los peores cumpleaños de su vida. –Y a mí aún me quedan unos meses antes de los veintiséis.- ah, sí, su cumpleaños era en diciembre al igual que su esposo, pero nunca podía recordar qué día. –Aun así siempre dicen que el estrés te suma años. ¿Cuántos años tendrás tú ya? Sí sigues poniendo esa cara te verás de cincuenta en un par de años.-

-Lo siento.- se deprimía inevitablemente cada vez que pensaba en su esposo. -¿Por qué no me hablas de ti?-

-Oh, no hay mucho que contar. Dinero, dinero, contratos, contratos. La competencia se ha vuelto una fiera últimamente. ¿Sabías que hay empresas que se dedican a ayudar a otras empresas a planear la caída de sus rivales?- Karin lo miró sorprendida. –Empresas clandestinas, por supuesto, pero últimamente se han popularizado. Ha sido molesto, pero logré zafarme de todas esas cucarachas. Como mi éxito es tan grande, mis enemigos son muchos. Mientras más exitoso, más enemigos tienes.- ella hizo una mueca, de repente dándose cuenta de que no tenía noticias del estado de la editorial de su esposo en muchos meses. Él solía hablarle de su progreso todo el tiempo, mas últimamente no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto. No es que dijera ni una palabra acerca de cualquier cosa. -¿De nuevo con esa cara?- Yukio chasqueó los dedos y ella se enderezó, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa por haberlo estado ignorando. –Ordenemos ¿quieres? Pide lo que quieras, yo pagó. Y honestamente te ves muy delgada.-

Aunque rodando los ojos, Karin se dispuso a ordenar bastante. Todo en ese menú se veía delicioso.

Se dijo a sí misma que ya no pensaría más en su esposo. Yukio estaba haciendo un valiente esfuerzo por recuperar su amistad perdida y aligerar su humor sombrío, lo menos que podía hacer era prestarle atención al pobre y dejar de deprimirse por una vez.

Afortunadamente no fue muy difícil dejar de lado los pensamientos sombríos. Su ex novio de la secundaria era un gran conversador, incluso sí ella no tenía mucho que decir siempre encontraba un tema de conversación y sus bromas no eran tan malas cuando no iban dirigidas a ella.

La mera verdad se divirtió mucho y no dudó en intercambiar números cuando lo pidió, quedando de verse en unos días para seguir conversando y recordando viejos tiempos. Al despedirla una vez salieron de la cafetería besó su mano y le deseó seguir sonriendo hasta que él volviera. Ella, por un breve instante, recordó la breve época en la que salieron y se preguntó qué habría pasado si continuaban, pero apartó el pensamiento de inmediato y se despidió.

Cuando llegó a casa ni siquiera se molestó en pensar en Toshiro, solo pasó tiempo con su hija y cenó con ella y Momo antes de que esta se marchara. Logró mantenerse de buen humor hasta que llegó a su habitación vacía y de nuevo la depresión la golpeó con fuerza al saber que su esposo otra vez no llegaría a mostrar la cara. Toda su falsa felicidad se desvaneció al sentirse sola en la habitación que deberían compartir.

¿Él estaría pensando en ella? ¿Al llegar y acotarse a su lado, la abrazaría como solía hacerlo todas las noches anteriormente? ¿O simplemente le daría la espalda como siempre en los últimos meses? ¿Cuánto más duraría esto? Solo parecía empeorar.

Pasó otra semana sin que su esposo llegara a la casa para nada más que dormir unas pocas horas, por lo que ni ella ni su hija lograban verlo. Él nunca contestaba las llamadas así que tampoco lo escuchaban. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era que la única vez que Rangiku atendió su llamada le aseguró que Toshiro sí estaba comiendo en la empresa, poco, pero aun así comía.

En esa semana se encontró con Yukio dos veces. Su auto se quedó en medio del camino y después de cinco intentos de llamar a su marido se rindió y llamó a su viejo amigo, que de inmediato le contestó y fue a auxiliarla, consiguiendo también una grúa para su auto. Luego un par de días después volvieron a ir a otra cafetería donde ella de nuevo logró su objetivo de sacarse a su esposo de la mente y su humor se aligeró considerablemente.

A la semana siguiente, a pesar de que estaba durmiendo más últimamente gracias a que Yukio le espantó un poco de la depresión que antes le dejaba pocas horas de sueño, comenzó a sentirse absurdamente cansada por ninguna razón en lo absoluto. Seguía trabajando y cuidando a su hija como normalmente, pero se sentía mucho más cansada de lo habitual todo el tiempo. Los pechos empezaron a dolerle, haciéndola preguntarse sí estaba cerca de tener su periodo, y un día se despertó tan cansada que tuvo que llamar al trabajo y pedir que adelantaran uno de sus días libres. Le pidió a Momo que llevé a Shimo a la escuela y se la pasó en cama todo el día.

Extrañamente, como sí nada el cansancio se esfumó tan misteriosamente como había llegado y se sintió revitalizada luego de unas cuantas horas de descanso. Recibió una llamada de su viejo amigo rubio y al sentirse mejor accedió a dejar que la llevara al centro para pasear un poco. Le pidió a Momo cuidar de su hija por un par de horas y pasó el resto de la tarde con el rubio, sin pensar ni por un momento en su marido.

Pasaron un par de días en los que empezó a recuperarse un poco de la depresión, o al menos lo suficiente como para no lucir miserable frente a los demás, solo en su habitación seguía llorando patéticamente por su esposo, pero por lo demás estaba bastante bien, a excepción de los ocasionales ataques de cansancio y dolor en los pechos. Su periodo llegaría pronto, probablemente.

Un día en particular se despertó y notó algo extraño de inmediato.

La ropa que había preparado para su marido estaba intacta en donde la dejó el día de ayer. También el aroma a invierno que estaba tan acostumbrada a sentir cada mañana era muy leve. No había nota ni señal de que se había duchado.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que Toshiro no había dormido en la casa, se sintió mucho peor de lo que habría imaginado.

Los últimos meses fueron duros, pero al menos él siempre, siempre dormía en la casa, ya sea a su lado o no, siempre llegaba a dormir a su hogar. ¿Hasta eso había perdido ahora? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Faltaría a casa por días? ¿Por semanas? ¿Sin decirle nada, sin ver a su hija, sin siquiera una miserable llamada de treinta PUTOS segundos?

Se paseó furiosamente por la habitación, intentando y fallando en alejar los pensamientos terribles que se le estaban ocurriendo. ¿Qué tal sí él la estaba evitando a propósito? ¿Qué tal sí este era su modo indirecto de decirle que se acabó?

¿Por qué no podía siquiera llamarla?

Secándose las lágrimas furiosamente, tomó su celular y marcó su número. Nada, como siempre. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló con él? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él se preocupó por lo que ella pudiera pensar? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Fue a lavarse la cara y luego aparentó tranquilidad como pudo y fue a hacerle el desayuno a su hija, luego la llevó a la escuela y después, en vez de ir al hospital como debería, intentó llamar a Rangiku pero ella no atendió, y como no quería seguir sobrecargando a la pobre Momo con sus problemas, marcó el número de Yukio.

-¿Yukio?- su voz se quebró en medio de decir el nombre del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- sonó preocupado.

-Yo…- llevó su mano a su boca para ahogar un sollozo. –Necesito a alguien… quién sea… solo necesito a alguien que me escuche.- llevaba mucho tiempo callada, no podía seguir embotellando todo más tiempo.

-Te enviaré mi dirección. Tranquila, estoy aquí para ti.- eso logró tranquilizarla ligeramente y asintió aunque él no podía verla, cortando la llamada.

Recibió su mensaje y desvió su camino a un edificio muy lujoso. Subió al último piso y apenas el rubio la recibió lo envolvió en un abrazo, sollozando en su hombro. Él palmeó su espalda y la llevó a sentarse en su sofá mientras iba por un poco de agua para ella. Bebió nerviosamente y secó sus lágrimas, solo entonces él le preguntó qué pasó.

Y ella le contó todo. O bueno, casi todo, se guardó los detalles más íntimos, pero le habló de todo su dolor y sus inquietudes.

-…Hace meses que todo está horrible, pero él siempre venía a casa, sin importar qué. Supongo que esa era mi única esperanza de poder recuperar los viejos tiempos, de que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Ahora siento como si no tuviera oportunidad, siento que lo perdí definitivamente.- sollozó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre. –Al principio intenté ser comprensiva, le di su espacio y pensé que me diría cuando estuviera listo. Cuando todo empeoró, quise confrontarlo, quería hablar con él, pero jamás me dio la oportunidad. Siempre evitaba el tema, cambiándolo o simplemente ignorándome.- murmuró amargamente. –Tal vez no debí haberlo hecho, debería haberlo encarado desde el principio. Esto se ha alargado demasiado.- se secó otra lágrima. –Es obvio, ya no me ama. Me ignora, no contesta a mis llamadas, nunca lo veo, ahora incluso a la niña dejó de verla y se me están agotando las excusas para que no piense mal de su padre, y ahora también no llega a dormir a casa. No puedo seguir soportando esto.- enterró más el rostro en el hombro del rubio. –Quise creer que pronto pasaría, que era solo una fase, una crisis. ¿Pero qué crisis dura más de seis meses? Yo… ni siquiera sé por qué no me lo dice de frente.- apretó los puños, volviendo a secar sus lágrimas.

-Oh, Karin.- el empresario pasó una mano por su hombro. –Creo que no estás viendo lo que obviamente está pasando aquí.- ella lo miró confundida. ¿Qué no estaba viendo? –Piénsalo.- la miró seriamente. -¿Tanto tiempo evitándote y ahora no viene a dormir a su casa? Karin, él tiene a otra mujer.- sus palabras le sentaron como una bofetada.

-No.- dijo de inmediato. –Él no… él nunca…- se apartó de Yukio y enterró las manos en su cabello. –Toshiro nunca…- ni siquiera podía terminar la oración, demasiado horrorizada por solo pensarlo.

-Estás viviendo la típica vida de una mujer engañada.- señaló el rubio. –Te mantienes en la casa cuidando a su hija, limpiando la casa, lavas su ropa y preparas su comida. Él solo llega unas horas a calentar su lado de la cama para sentir que cumplió contigo, luego se va con la otra. No te dice nada porque te tiene por sentado. Eres la loca de amor esposa servicial que nunca lo dejaría sin importar lo que te haga. ¿No te suena de todas esas historias que les suceden a las señoras que se quejan de sus maridos infieles en el supermercado? Te engaña, te lo aseguró.- dijo con suma tranquilidad, como sí no estuviera destruyendo su vida con cada palabra.

-Cierra la boca, Vorarlberna.- estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Ella lo miró con rabia. –Él no es así. Y yo no soy así tampoco.- se puso en pie con las manos en las caderas. -¿Acaso tengo cara de esposa sumisa?- se limpió los rastros de lágrimas y frunció el ceño. –Soy la encargada de limpiar y cocinar porque yo insistí, porque él tiene un trabajo más exigente que el mío. Pero cuando puede me ayuda.- o más bien solía ayudarla. –Y no te permito que hables así de él. Será un bastardo pero sigue siendo mi esposo.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Oh, en serio?- él siguió mirándola con tranquilidad, totalmente ajeno a su furia. -¿Tu esposo el que nunca te llama? ¿Al que nunca ves? ¿El que te ignora y guarda secretos? ¿El que no llegó a dormir a casa?- la resolución de Karin comenzó a desinflarse. –Tú lloras por él mientras hace quién sabe qué. Tu pobre hijita te pregunta dónde está su padre y aun a pesar de todo sigues mintiéndole para que ella no pierda la imagen que tiene de su papi como un héroe.- rodó los ojos. –Oh, Karin, él no es el único que te miente. Tú también te mientes a ti misma porque no quieres aceptar que ustedes ya no son una pareja.- cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, mirándola con las manos juntas. -¿Acaso dije alguna mentira?-

Lentamente, Karin volvió a sentarse a su lado, pensando en todo lo que le dijo.

¿Y sí tenía razón? ¿Se estaba engañando a sí misma? ¿Se había convertido en una mujer que dejaba que caminaran sobre ella solo para no salir lastimada emocionalmente? Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que su esposo tuviera otra hasta que Yukio lo dijo. ¿Por qué tenía una fe tan ciega sí Toshiro obviamente le había estado mintiendo por meses?

-Pero…- las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por sus mejillas. –Él no es así…- insistió, sin saber qué más decir.

-No, Karin. Tú no eres así.- ella lo miró confundida, sus labios temblando. –Mírate. Frágil y llorosa, deprimida sin siquiera estar segura de la razón. Esto es lo que ser Hitsugaya Karin te hizo. Kurosaki Karin no es así, ella es fuerte y decidida, ella es alguien que logró enamorarme.- sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder ante su confesión. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yukio la amaba? –Vuelve a ser Kurosaki Karin, divórciate de ese maridito ingrato que tienes y ven conmigo, yo me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a llorar.- dijo, y entonces…

Karin jadeó de sorpresa y espanto al sentir los labios del rubio contra los suyos. Él la besó con fuerza, solo por un segundo antes de que ella se apartara cubriéndose la boca, mirándolo horrorizada.

-Lo siento.- solo susurró, antes de salir corriendo de su departamento y del edificio hasta llegar a su auto y conducir hasta el parque, donde se estacionó y volvió a llevar una mano a su boca.

La había besado. Otro hombre la había besado, solo por un segundo, pero el beso no le desagradó, y eso solo la hizo sentir peor.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y gruñó. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara?! ¡Qué estúpida! ¿Cómo no notó que Yukio estaba buscando algo más que retomar su amistad? Él era demasiado amable, demasiado insistente en hacerla sentir mejor, nada que alguien esperaría de una persona con la que rompieron, a pesar de que ellos solo salieron unas semanas y él no pareció molesto con ella por dejarlo en ese entonces, solo aumentó su odio a Toshiro por supuestamente "robársela".

Eran solo niños que jugaban en aquel momento, pero ahora eran adultos y ella estaba casada. Su matrimonio era horrible y en decadencia pero era un matrimonio, válido y legal, con ocho años de antigüedad y una hija. Entonces ¿cómo dejó que esto pasara?

Golpeó su cabeza contra el volante una y otra vez, maldiciéndose a sí misma en voz baja hasta que se fijó en la hora y maldijo a los cuatro vientos al ver que estaba llegando tarde para recoger a Shimo de la escuela. Ella odiaba esperar, ya que los otros niños no eran muy amables con ellas. Mocosos malcriados.

Casi derriba un par de peatones, pero llegó con solo cinco minutos de retraso. Aun así, cuando habló con la maestra, se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar que Shimo ya había sido recogida por su padre. ¿Toshiro había ido a recoger a su hija? ¿Qué demonios? Condujo a su casa sin dejar de preguntarse cómo es que de repente tenía el tiempo para salir tan temprano de su trabajo, pero sobre todo muriéndose de los nervios por tener que enfrentarlo en la casa.

Acababa de ser besada por otro hombre y ahora debería enfrentar a su esposo. Por una vez, desearía que él se mantuviera todo el día en el trabajo sin verla ni hablarle. No sabía cómo demonios debía actuar delante de él ahora. No sabía qué hacer.

Después de pasar toda la noche reuniendo sus pruebas y preparando su caso junto a sus abogados, esa mañana los abogados de la empresa rival no tuvieron nada para decir ante su defensa tan brutal y planeada, el juez tardó un momento en revisar todas las pruebas, pero finalmente la decisión era obvia. Él ganó. Y disfrutó cuando lo declararon absuelto de todos los cargos y le pusieron a sus rivales una multa multimillonaria que sin duda ayudaría a su empresa a recuperarse de estos duros meses.

Pasó horas encargándose de otros asuntos menores, pero logró salir a tiempo para algo que desde hace mucho no podía hacer: recoger a su hija de la escuela. Algo simple, pequeño, y que sin embargo había extrañado muchísimo.

Planeaba interceptar a Karin cuando la estuviera retirando y sorprenderla, no obstante ella no había llegado y después de que Shimo lo abrazara y llenara su mejilla de besos decidió que la esperaría en casa. No podía esperar para besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Sin embargo, cuando su esposa llegó a casa, apenas lo miró y solo abrazó y besó a Shimo antes de encaminarse a las escaleras. Él se acercó a ella y quiso tomar su mano, pero lo apartó como sí quemara y subió corriendo las escaleras, ignorándolo totalmente.

Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente y miró con el ceño fruncido su mano. ¿Seguía molesta con él por haberla evitado tanto tiempo? Él hizo mal, lo reconocía, pero no había querido preocuparla y tampoco sabía cómo decírselo. Ahora quería contarle todo, ahora ya no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

Finalmente todo volvería a ser como antes.

Él hizo la cena esa noche, pero cuando la llamó a comer ella afirmó no tener hambre, por lo que él y su hija comieron solos. Aun así el comer con su pequeña lo hizo sonreír y aligerar su humor. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir arropó a la niña y luego se internó en la habitación para hablar con su mujer.

Se decepcionó mucho al verla ya dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó antes para hacer el desayuno, intentando compensar un poco lo mucho que Karin tuvo que ocuparse sola de la casa por tanto tiempo, aun así ella no probó bocado, lo esquivó cuando quiso darle un beso de despedida y solo se despidió de su hija besando su frente luego de decirle que iba al hospital y que tendría un turno doble.

Frunció el ceño. Las cosas no estaban yendo como lo esperaba. Probablemente lo merecía, la descuidó demasiado, era normal que estuviera un poco dolida. ¿O quizás tendría problemas con el trabajo? Le habló sobre una crisis hace unas semanas, tal vez aún no la habían superado.

Llevó a su hija a la escuela y le prometió recogerla, luego fue a su trabajo donde aún tenían que reorganizarse pero al menos ya no era el desastre que solía ser. Solo debía resolver otro par de asuntos y podría tomar unas vacaciones para compensar a su familia por todas sus faltas, y sobre todo encerrarse mucho tiempo en la habitación con su hermosa esposa y por fin darle a Shimo el hermanito que tanto les había pedido.

La idea lo hizo sonreír. Había esperanza.

**Fin.**

* * *

Holaaaaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza, la mera verdad me olvide de este fic :'v Pero bueno, aquí el ultimo cap extra largo para compensar xP

Ahora sigue actualizar Si no fuera por ti así q no se desesperen por fis n.n

Ojala q esto les haya gustado, simplemente lo escribí porq tenía ganas y ademas quería mostrarles esto porq se suponia q debía mostrarlo en Flash Back pero se me pasó así q aquí lo tienen como una pequeña precuela c':

Gracias a todas las que comentaron, espero pronto seguir trayendo más fics y actualizaciones :3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
